Baekhyun The Little Prince(ss)
by moonchild14
Summary: OS ChanBaek. Terinspirasi dari post Ig Chanyeol The Little Prince. BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran harap maklum RnR please..first ff saya


**Baekhyun The Little Prince(ss) (BoyxBoy)**

 **Oneshot**

 **G/T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Aigo..lihat lah siapa bayi diantara para namja-namja itu...'_

 _'Astaga Baek kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat~'_

 _'Kau yang paling cantik oppa!'_

 _'Oppa apa kau mencoba untuk terlihat manly?'_

 _'Kurasa Chanyeol oppa harus sedikit bersabar kekeke~'_

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar lainnya tentang drama baru yang Baekhyun mainkan.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh geli melihat komentar para fans mereka melalui smartphone nya, terutama ChanBaekShipper yang paling heboh. Ternyata fans mereka pun berpikiran sama dengan nya mengenai Baekhyun.

Dari foto yang mereka posting, disitu Baekhyun-NYA terlihat sangat manis sekaligus imut dengan tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut pakaian kerajaan dan dia diapit oleh namja-namja tampan.

Dia terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki saja pikir Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-KU memang yang paling cantik, manis, sekaligus imut hehehe~" ucap Chanyeol sambil cengengesan. "Ah! Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka meliatnya dekat-dekat dengan namja-namja itu!" sambungnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hahhh kalau begini..aku jadi merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah.." gumam Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya dikepala ranjang.

Dia memang sedang tidak bersama Baekhyun saat ini karena kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk dengan drama barunya sedangkan dirinya bersantai didorm karena tidak ada schedule.

"Kenapa kau harus bermain drama itu sih, aku kan tidak suka kau dekat-dekat mereka" gerutu Chanyeol cemburu. "Ah! Aku coba sms saja dia" serunya tiba-tiba.

Jari-jari Chanyeol mulai mengetik pesan dengan cepat dismartphone nya. Setelah menekan tombol 'Send' Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu meletakkan smartphone nya disebelahnya, sambil menunggu balasan dari sang kekasih. Selang 2 menit belum ada balasan.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk sabar..

3 menit berlalu..

Karena masih tidak mendapat balasan dia mengirim pesan lagi untuk Baekhyun.

 _'Baekhyun?'_

5 menit kemudian Chanyeol mulai bosen, dia kembali mengirimi Baekhyun pesan, berharap kali ini mendapat balasan.

 _'Baek~ kau sedang sibuk ya?'_

Selang beberapa detik, smartphonenya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Itu dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung membukanya dengan ekspresi bahagia yang berlebihan. Biasa, namanya juga happy virus..

 _'Chanyeol berhenti mengirimiku pesan, maaf aku sedang sibuk sekarang!'_

Chanyeol langsung cemberut setelah membacanya.

"Astaga sepertinya dia marah. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggumu Baek.." ucap nya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Karena merasa tidak ada kegiatan dia mencoba untuk tidur tapi matanya susah untuk diajak berkerja sama.

Setelah beberapa menit berguling-guling tidak jelas, seperti mendapat pencerahan Chanyeol meraih smartphonenya. Dia teringat dengan salah satu sunbaenim nya yang baru ini merilis album solonya. Dia mencapture cover album tersebut lalu membuka akun Instagram nya.

Setelah mengetik beberapa kata, Chanyeol langsung mengclose akunnya Instagram nya lalu kembali berbaring dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Semoga dia melihatnya~" ucap Chanyeol sebelum menutup matanya.

Tanpa tahu beberapa detik setelah postingan tersebut, komentar heboh langsung membanjiri.

Oh, tentu saja kita sudah bisa menebaknya, siapa saja yang paling heboh..

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain..

Baekhyun sedang mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tunggu. Dia sedang beristirahat setelah mengadakan conpers (bener ga singkatannya?) drama barunya sebelum melanjutkan kembali schedule nya disalah satu stasiun tv.

Baehyun mencek smartphone nya, kalau saja Chanyeol mengirimi pesan lagi.

'Ohh tidak ada ternyata' ucapknya dalam hati sambil tersenyum geli.

Baekyun iseng membuka akun Instagram nya. Sedikit terkekeh melihat beberapa postingan temannya yang sedikit konyol. Matanya kemudian tak sengaja menangkap postingan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil membaca caption yang ditulis Chanyeol.

"Astaga orang ini~ bagaimana kalau ada yang curiga.." ucap nya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Dia pun mengetik pesan balasan untuk kekasihnya. Sedikit kasian karena Chanyeol disana pasti kesepian sambil menahan rasa cemburunya.

Setelah selesai Baekhyun langsung menekan tombol 'send' bertepatan dengan seorang kru yang datang menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan schedule mereka.

"Baekhyun-ssi, schedule selanjurnya akan dilanjutkan"

"Ah, ne ahjusshi!"

Baekhyun pun dengan cepat memasukkan smartphone nya kedalam tas kemudian ikut menyusul kru yang tadi memanggilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Untuk yang disana, aku merindukanmu, cepatlah pulang~ The Little Prince, fighting~ ?"**_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **End..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaje ya? Pasti.. T.T namanya jua first ff~

Yaudah, pokoknya makasih banyak deh buat yang udah berkenan mau baca ff abal dari author jejadian ini huhuu

Btw, saya ngerasa klo diff ini banyak bgt kata 'smartphone' nya, sampai bosen sndiri ngetiknya, mana ngetik pke hp lagi, tambah capekkk u,u #apedahh ga penting

At last, dimohon kritik dan saran nya yaaa, asal yang membangun~ ^o^

.

.

Muara Teweh, Kamis 28/01/16, 21.30 PM.


End file.
